fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Eagle Kinomura Marin is a who is female saint born under her zodiac sign known as the Eagle-Aquila constellation and was once Seiya's teacher (before she married him ) during the earlier years of the Intergalactic War . She is also a very strong Knight of Athena and Hestia and was also called a silver saint but she never did evil things like the other Silver Saints did . Also, it was very well known that Eagle Marin herself has an alter ego known as Cure Strawberry . Marin still teaches her adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene to use her new powers and so far, she too shows a very strong unforgettable bond between eternal mother and daughter . 'Early Life' There is not much known about Eagle Marin , but the information that I have gathered shows that her mother and father were both Silver Saints but still she won't reveal their names as she promised to us and wouldn't ever think about doing that ...not one bit....But overall, Marin's birth is pretty much a well kept secret (as mentioned earlier her mother was a Silver Saint so was her father ) and she just wants to move on from this whole thing . 'Personality' Eagle Marin's personality is the same as Elena's and the rest of the eternal female saints of Athena and Hestia :strong-willed, rebellious, nice, courteous , sweet (when fighting evil ) , quick-thinking and smart . She is also very powerful and does not hesitate to attack anybody who threatens to try anything or etc. Marin is also a very quiet person who also pretty much keeps to herself and does help others when they need it . She is also a great eternal wife to her eternal husband Pegasus Seiya , a great eternal mother to her eternal children and her adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene and is also very good at hand-to-hand combat . 'Eagle Marin's official Physical Appearances ' ' '''Eagle Marin still (and always will have ) her regular Eagle saint armor . This famous armor of hers is described like this : a full eagle armor object, she constantly wears her mask, a black leotard with one black strap up and (I believe that it's an armband....don't want to know....), a short black glove on her left hand , red 80s style aerobics spandex stockings, white leg warmers, her lucky white sash that ties around her waist as has black shoes .The headpiece of her Eagle saint armor is in the top of her huge brown hair , the part of her armor looks like some sort of necklace, the front part of her armor is at the front of the top area with a double like wing part of the armor that shows one wing straight and the other looks like it's down but still short and straight . She also has her armor' s kneepads on her knees and her author's gauntlet on her right arm and a part of her at!or around her right arm . She also wears her mask (constantly) while going out in public or going on a mission . Eagle Marin also has her first regular outfit, which is described as her wearing a white frilly and lace style short-sleeved shirt with pink and red roses around the neck area , dark blue jeans with a white sash around her waist and pink with raspberry sequins all over her pants -completed with black shoes with raspberry shoelaces tied up . She can sometimea e seen without any shoes or her mask on (that's because she's at ho me at their newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� home residence ) . She also wears a strawberry shortcake style headband on the top of her head over her huge brown hair . her second outfit is described like this :A sleeveless beautifully designed shirt with baby kittens and puppies on the front and back , a white jacket with sparkling strawberries and raspberries all over it, yellow shorts with a black belt and an extra belt for her cosmic gun and gravity saber around her waist but the extra belt does lean over a little, strawberry -colored stockings and brown strawberry shortcake style sandals . She has a third outfit which won t be revealed till episode 4 of my sequel . 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (1968-March 4,1983) During that time of the Intergalactic War, Eagle Marin went undercover to retrieve Seiya, Madoka, and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia as they were getting ready to completely destroy Megazone Two Three and get everybody back here to Earth safe and sound -also after saving Asgard and defeating Poseidon (Julian Solo) -and going through heck defeating Hades while on their way back to Earth to finish their mission life-saving mission to completely destroy Megazone Two Three. After that successful mission, she and the Knights of Athena and Hestia decided to attend the Anne Frank Memorial in Amsterdam after the "Operation Destroy Evil" that took place in Germany, was completed -and thanks to President Reagan , he had also started "Operation True Peace" and with that, he and the Knights of Athena and Hestia all signed a paper together declaring a peaceful end to poverty, crimes and all future wars . Thus began this next event..... '''The Coming of True Peace Festival At the Coming of True Peace Festival, Eagle Marin can be seen walking inside he newly rebuilt Sanctuary in Greece with her husband Pegasus Kinomura Seiya, their adoptive daughter Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene and their own eternal children as they head for the main dining hall . She can also be seen getting the food and talking to Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil and her eternal adoptive sister Mass-Amamiya Sayla/Cure Sparkle at the same table with Jasmine , Mai, and the Amamiya siblings . Then, they all ended up getting distracted by Wakiya (that jerk ) as he takes out his Beyblade -the Wild Wyvron (what is he doing !?) then recklessly starts attacking everybody on purpose . Marin sighs, gets up , catches the Bey, and does her famous Eagle Toe Flash along with Mizuhara Max and Makimura Kaori -who both came out with Cure Milky and did a triple 100t hammer attack on him ! The incident doesn't stop there, though as Wakiya apologized to them for doing that stupid stunt and says that he will never do it again, but the person who as battling against him was actually trying to stop him , Marin sighs and then quickly concludes with Marin pulling off the Lady Eagle Ryu Sen Ken on Wakiya -then after that, she can be seen standing with Seiya, Madoka, her children, Elena, Sayla, their siblings and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia singing Rainbow wo Boku wa e no Kaze ) "Colors of the Wind" in Japanese as they began to watch the fires that light up the beautiful sunset sky here on Earth �� . 'The Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -at Their Family Home Residence Known as The International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� Two days later on March 7,1983 (that was actually on a Friday while it was still Thursday here in the U.S. ) , Eagle Marin is shown sleeping in bed (come to thank of it, anybody could actually do this sort of thing during the holidays , no offense ) with Seiya already up, making breakfast with their eternal adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene and there is something very serious about to happen in Shiryu and his eternal girlfriend Hino Akane 's room....and that's when the whole day began..... Marin quickly woke up to hearing Tokyo 12 (now officially TV Tokyo) signing on as it began blaring loud music all over her amd Seiya's TV . After doing her morning routine and had the best of luck of finding her remote in Hana' s room (jeez, things do go missing in the middle of the night ��, do they ?), Marin went to go look for Seiya, Madoka and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia til she came across Dragon Shiryu and his eternal girlfriend Hino Akane/Cure Sunny in their room, telling them that a few special life-saving missions have just recently occurred -including the one in Honolulu where they have to catch a couple of jewel thieves who have just recently robbed a jewelry store in the heart of a shopping mall in Kyoto and so!show -to avoid capture, they escape to Honolulu . Elena says that her dad should go with a group of 15 knights in one team once they get over there , her father agrees and he para Ikki on his shoulder , saying that he's go with them so that way Ikki won't feel like he's going to be lonely out there . Marin is dealing to one of Elena's siblings saying that she too-wants to go . Belle says that there have been several different incidents involving people disappearing after trying to go to a mysterious cabin in the woods . Marin and Anna both point out that a mysterious person named "Asta" was the only boy responsible for these disappearances , so Van decides to go check it out , ignoring everybody else . (Now that's really stupid .) 'Avoiding the First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend -A Very Unusual Rescue Mission' After arriving at the cabin in the woods in Okinawa without telling anybody, Van barges in while Belle, Hiro, Michael, Ran (Miraihontas) ended up getting quickly rounded up by Hana and a couple of the Knights of Athena and Hestia (finally-and they thought they were slick ) and recklessly starts endangering everybody else up in that area . Eagle Marin and Amamiya Anna both had no choice but to quickly go in there and get him out of there , but then eventually -save the life of Hiwatari Kai -who was doing something stupid or... Doing what anybody knows what he's doing in there -in conclusion :it's called way too much information , that's what it's called . While Van is battling the chainsaw -wielding Asta , Van calls upon his ability to use both Caged Hair and The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception -which do!show caused Van to use his new ability that could have nearly killed him in one shot .After the battle, Marin does the Eagle Ryu Sen Ken and punches him in the face for all of that stupid reckless stunt that he pulled . 'Transforming into Cure Strawberry' Eagle Kinomura Marin also has a very secret weapon, known as the Linkrun-a cell-phone like item that matches their colors and personalities . When Marin's anger goes through a higher level , he takes out her Linkrun -which is shaped like a strawberry (seems that Marin did receieve her Pickrun during the original 1986 anime), at first, Marin starts to open up her Linkrun. Second, she touches the cute little button on the bottom of it while she starts seeing a bunch of yellow, orange, blue, pink and strawberry-colored hearts fly from her finger . THird , Marin begins to shout "Change, Pretty Cure ! " Fourth, her hair ornament (the eagle hair clip) disappears . FIfth, she begins to put her right foot down and then also shouts " Beat up !" Sixth, she starts closing her eyes , has her head turned upward with her arms straight backward (like a ninja's arms) , her foot is also out backward with a huge full moon and her Aquila constellation in the night sky as her background , then she slowly and gracefully-starts doing a ballerina-like dance number as her clover brooch appears on the left side of her left chest, her normal dark brown hair color turns into a strawberry color, foloowed by her saint armor dress appearing with a matching sash with strawberry buckle on the front and the ribbon part at the front covered by the strawberry buckle, er stockings and strawberry-shaped kneepads start to appear, her wristbands and her earrings all start to appear one by one along with her belt, cosmic gun , gravity saber also appear on her waist . Finally, she still wears her mask on her face -and then her Linkrun shows up on her right side along with her strawberry-buckled boots showing up on her feet and strawberry colored headband (with the strawberries on it) show up on her head-completing her transformation as Cure Strawberry lands on the ground and begins to say her introduction speech . 'Eagle Marin/Cure Strawberry 's Attacks' Eagle Kinomura Marin is a very strong female saint of Athena and Hestia , meaning that she along with with the rest of the Cures also have very incredible amount of strength to crush a rock, save a child and etc. here are a list of Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry 's main attacks . ''' Eagle Ryūsei''' Ken (流 星拳 The Eagle Meteor Punch) : This is actually Marin's main attack. She hits very quickly with her fist over a hundreds times in one second to generate a punch in a very powerful burst, much like a meteor shower (but very different from Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor's Burning Meteor Attack) . This is also the main very powerful technique she taught to both Seiya and their eternal virgin adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene while at the training grounds at the Sanctuary in Greece, but because she was not the Pegasus Saint, her version was not called "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken." : : ''' The''' Eagle Toe Flash ''' (イーグルトゥフラッシュ', 'Īguru''' Tu Furasshu) : This is actually Eagle Marin's second powerful attack . She used this attack to beat Hound Asterion, and it's like a really hard flying kick. THere is also a second upgrade attack where both her and her eternal virgin adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene both hold hands , fly high up into the air , then quickly flying back down by giving the enemy a very hard and powerful deadly kick .She can also use this move when she turns into Cure Strawberry-meaning that there is a third upgrade for this attack called the Eagle-Strawberry-Pegasus-Selene Toe Flash . '' The Kūken ( ''Also 'Known as the '''Quiet But''' Non-'lethal' Deadly Trick .)' (空拳, lit. Empty Fist): This is not really an attack. It's referred to the time she had to fake in killing Seiya to help prevent that no-good creepy jerk named Lizard Misty from trying to attack Seiya. There is also an upgraded version of this secret move when her and her and her eternal husband Pegasus Kinomura Seiya 's eternal virgin adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene both have to come up with a decoy and also use it on any enemy that tries to stop them . 'The Freshly-Picked Eagle -Strawberry Shortcake Style Sword Attack ! (摘みたてのイーグル-ストロベリーショートケーキスタイルのソードアタック！ Tsumami-tate no īguru - sutoroberīshōtokēkisutairu no sōdoatakku!) This attack is a movie-only exclusive special attack . But the good news is that it finally made an official appearance on this TV sequrl while going on a life-saving mission in Honolulu . Eagle Marin can use this attack in two ways: 1: She can use this rare attack while as Eagle Kinomura Marin but does a very limited effect against a weaker enemy but at the same time , this sword also has a very powerful attack that can blow away anything . As for no.02: She can also use this attack while fighting in her Cure Strawberry saint armor -and the there is another possible attack (which as not been revealed yet .) ''''The Eagle Claw Flash ! イーグルクローフラッシュ''' Īgurukurōfurasshu !) This is actually Eagle Kinomura Marin 's very much stronger third attack-but she can only use that when she turns into Cure Strawberry . The Eagle Claw Flash is also a very powerful move that can be done very quickly when Eagle Marin /Cure Strawberry flies up into the air , locks both hands together, flies back down and used her left hand to create a line of electric feathers and then finish the enemy off with a quiet but deadly kick . there is also an upgraded version of the attack where both Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry and her eternal virgin adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene both hold hands together as they both jump up higher into the air, then come back down with a triple deadly kick along with a line of electric feathers to finish off the enemy . 'Freshly' -'Picked' Eagle-'Strawberry' Arrow Shot Attack! This is Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry 's official fourth attack -which it can be used when she puts out her Strawberry -jeweled Bow and uses one of her Strawberry Purification Arrows that can kill the enemy . There is also an upgraded version of the attack called The Freshly-Picked Eagle-Strawberry -Pegasus-Selene Moonlight Miracle Arrow Attack -but this attack only appears during their life-saving mission in Honolulu . Both of these attacks are very powerful and can kill a ton of enemies . 'Healing Strawberry Medicine' Only Eagle Marin/Cure Strawberry can use this healing tactic at this time . But once they arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii , it has already been officially written that there is also an upgraded version of the attack where both her and her eternal virgin adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene uses the Healing Eagle-Strawberry -Pegasus-Selene Medicine Magic , which can heal the sick and the injured when needed. 'The Lucky Clover Grand Finale' This attack only happens in the upcoming 2020 Disney film: ''Walt Disney Pictures Presents: A''' '''Harmony Gold Production -'Pretty' Cure All Stars -'Eiga' Star ��'Twinkle' Pretty Cure 2''' '''The First Movie: Amazing Stardust Memories ! This attack also will make its first appearance while they are on a life-saving mission in Honolulu . In order to successfully complete this attack, Ikki finds the Clover Box (which he and Homare had found during their own so-called excavation adventure ) and as they both once said, that it was once given to them by Tiramisu . The attack goes as follows:Cure Passion tosses over the Happiness Leaf to Cure Pine, after transferring her powers to the Prayer Leaf and adds it all up to Cure Passion's powers, she then tosses it over to Cure Berry . After when Cure Berry transfers some of her powers , Cure Strawberry transfers some of her powers as well, then to Cure Apple -who transfers some of her powers then goes to Cure Peach as she also transfers some of her powers and then adding them all up with Pine's, Strawberry's, Passion's, Berry's , Apple's then Peach herself as well as all of the eternal female saints of Athena and Hestia began to call out "Lucky Clover Grand Finale !" And with that powerful blast, it quickly kills the enemy head on . - As of right now, I will be doing my TV Episodes 10-115 (concludes the horrible but comical year of 1983 -then starts President Reagan 's second Presidential term in 1984 ) but I will be at the Tokyo 2020 Olympics next year so TV Episodes 116-147 will be delayed till I return from the games next year . But more of Eagle Kinomura Marin/ Cure Strawberry 's attacks will be after that along with her Twinkle Style (Fresh Cure Angel ) forms and artwork as well . Now let's hop to it ! 'First Mission- We Have no Choice-Tsubomi, Ikki, Homare, Vanity, Ran (Miraihontas), Hiro, Michael and Van Are Now Just Arriving at Honolulu, Hawaii' After when Tsubomi, Ikki, Homare and Ariel quickly rescued Hiro, Ran (Miraihontas), Michael , Kai and Van from their near-death (more like a thrill-seeking ) adventure while dealing with Asta at his cabin in the woods in Okinawa, Eagle Kinomura Marin and her eternal husband Pegasus Kinomura Seiya and their eternal virgin adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene are shocked to hear from Love that some of the Knights of Athena and Hestia have already gone to Honolulu, Hawaii in the U.S. But to make matters worse, Inori, Fa, Hanna, Yusei, Jane, Shiryu, Akane, Orphiuchus Shaina/Cure Apple, Saaya, Yui, Sora, Melody and Nozomi were all very surprised but also very shocked to hear that this crazy mess is happening all over again thanks to a couple of class clowns (er....yeah -we'll find out soon enough .) Marin walks over to Love and says that "What's going to happen when they arrive in Honolulu ? " Love shakes her head and says "I think that this whole business in Honolulu thing was pretty much concerning us about those two jewel thieves who somewhat mysterious escaped there while going off the radar ." Yusei agrees that "Something weird is about to happen out there in Honolulu and that we have no choice to go help them out of they need it ! Marin also agreed and starts to make arrangements of where to meet them at....Great, now this is where everything will get messy from here on out... Congratulations , We Found Them ! Rendezvous With '''Tsubomi , Ikki , Homare, Riko' Vanity, Ran (Miraihontas), Hiro ,Ha-Chan, Kai and Van at Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii Thanks to Yusei's quick-thinking skills of how to find them in Hawaii, Marin tells him that they are probably located somewhere else rather than in Honolulu . Mai says that Hikaru had just picked up a signal of the Fiery Phoenix Gundam on one of the other islands in Hawaii . Yusei agrees and says that this is a very unusual and a very obvious location for one of their Gundam pilots to be located in . Hikaru and Shaina both say that they have been found near Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii ! Just how On Earth did they get all the way over there, huh !? Meanwhile, once they get there, Hikaru and Shaina both suggest that for this part of this weird particular misson, they have to be forced to split up into 11 groups of 12 people . Group 1 will be :Marin, Hikaru, Sakura, Mitsuko, Madoka, Seiya , Lala, Hyoga, Aoki, Jane, Takeru and Hikari . Group 2 will be :Miki, June, Anna, Sayla, Elena, Saori, Nagisa, Shun, Honoka, Shiryu, Akane and Michael . Group 3 will be :Jasmine, Hikari, Inori, Kira, Lacus, Ariel, Akari, Minmei, Love , Renge, Yuuya and Seika . Group 4 will be : Nozomi, Setsuna, Yusei, Angel, Akiza, Jennifer, Mai, Saki, Miyuki, Seiji, Lita and Kiryu . (Is he really up for this ?) Group 5 will be : Urara, Asura, Komachi, Kurumi, Karen, Rin, Cagalli, her husband Athrun, Mokuba, Rainbow , Hibiki and Kaede . Group 6 will be :Carlos, Kaede, Ako, Maetel, Ellen, Yuzu, Captain Harlock Sezuki , Yuya , Hanzou, Phoenix, Goku and Melody .Group 7 will be : Goten, Usagi, Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask), Rini , Azusa, Megumi, Yuko, Ryo (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) , Minami, Sho, Kirara and Towa . Group 8 will be Mana, Emeraldas, Yuri, Lakshu, Rikka, Ishikawa Noburo (Rikka sites does hate him !), Itsuki, Yukari, Ciel, Alice, Ichigo and his eternal wife Rukia . Group 9 will be : Emiru, Momo, Joy, Ruru, Alice, Shun, Ichika , Hime, Lilo, Sakura , Yumi and Nani . Group 10 will be : Aguri, Makoto, Aoi, Himari, Yusaku, Aoi, Ami, Yui, Yuni, Kamille, Rosetta and her little brother Shogo . finally , group 11 will be : Kino, Mai, Ohana, Olina, Yui, Ray, Hiromi, Max, Christina, Prince Tsukino Daisuke, Lady Milchan-Tsukino Kyoko and Justin . Everybody at their family residence agreed to the group organizations . As for their mascots, they will also be placed with them the same way . Group 1 will be : Mipple, Mepple, Porun, Chypre, Coffret, Mofrun,, Hummy, Chiffon, and Lunlun . Group 2 will be :Raquel, the Fairy Tones, Fuwa, Ai Group 3 will be : Prunce, Syrup , Potpuri and Dabyl Group 4 will be: Moop, Foop, Tarte, Sharuru and Milk Group 5 will be :Flappy, Choppy, Coco, Natts, and Blue group 6 will be : Aroma, Ms. Shamour, Pekorin, and Pafu After that, they are forced to split up and head off to Oahu, Hawaii , where groups 1,2,3, 4 ,5 and 6 wait outside the Naval Shipyard near Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii and as for groups 7,8,9,10 and 11 also wait for the next step at an unnoticed location in Honolulu , Hawaii . still at Pearl Harbor , Hyoga has his arms folded as his eternal adoptive daughter Reika-Haguromo Lala takes out her binoculars from her bookbag and starts pressing a red button that lets her track anybody down by using a built-in camera /radar system in it . Hyoga's eternal girlfriend Reika Aoki is seen standing next to him with her arms folded, til they heard Hikaru, Ariel and Inori yell out "there they are ! There they are !" And much to their surprise - Marin, Madoka, Seiya, Honoka, Ariel and Shun all ran over to see what was happening over there . And it turns out that they all found Tsubomi, Ikki, Homare, Vanity, Riko, Ha-Chan, Ran (Miraihontas) ,Hiro, Mai and the exorcist Van alive and well at Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii ...and that's when the next part of this weird particular mission starts to heat up.. . 'Catching the Mysterious Jewel Thieves -Who on Planet Earth are They !?' After their very happy family reunion at Pearl Harbor in Oahu,Hawaii, the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia along with rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia finally arrive in Honolulu,Hawaii that very same day . As soon as they got there , Tsubomi, Ikki, Homare, Vanity, Ha-Chan, Ran (Miraihontas), Hiro, Mai and Van quickly began to tell everybody about what happened to them once they got there to Pearl Harbor in Oahu,Hawaii . Riko tells Marin , Seiya and Madoka that they were way too busy fighting Batou's "very enhanced" evil Heart Snatchers ( NoNottraiders-again !?ugh!) While having their gohan ''which that means lunch in Japanese) at a local beachside restaurant and didn't have enough time to respond to their calls -also because that their hands were full. . Hikaru was shocked when she heard the frightening news -meaning that there is something else going on that we don't know about....and whoever these gold are, they sure love to cover up for it as well . Riko and Vanity took out a couple of papers that mention something about a luau (or some sort of Hawaiian traditional event going after tonight )and tells them that everybody has no choice but to come because it is a part of their life-saving missions . Madoka turns to her eternal adoptive father Pegasus Kinomura Seiya and his eternal wife Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry -saying that they're all nervous and they all feel that a luau is a great event to have everybody exposed without even knowing it Everybody agrees, and so Hino-Sanada Rei/Sailor Mars and Sanada Ryo have also agreed to go to the event -only one condition -if Tsubomi, Ikki, Homare, Vanity, Hiro, Ran (Miraihontas), Ha-Chan, Kai and Van promise not to run off again ... Now Arriving at the luau event at night in Honolulu, the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia along with the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia decided to remain together but remain in separate tables in 5 groups of each including their captains :Tetsuro, Mayu , Chise and Kaori as they go ahead and prepare themselves to capture the mysterious jewel thieves . Once they had finally caught up to them, the two mysterious jewel thieves try to attack Marin but then Marin goes from her regular saint armor to her official Pretty Cure alter ego known as Cure Strawberry , does her Eagle-Strawberry Toe Flash attack, starts glowing -meaning that she finally gets her Twinkle Imagination . 'The Mysterious Jewel Thieves Finally Reveal Their True Identities -They Are... Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry and the rest of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia all band together to give those mysterious jewel thieves something to cry about by attacking them with their own Twinkle Imagination attack . After that, Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry quickly takes Fuwa and then quickly goes after them . after catching them and getting the expensive priceless jewels back to the rightful people in Honolulu, Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry and Fuwa meet Kisugi Ai-a mysterious young woman who is also an eternal virgin and a Cure , tells them that the two mysterious jewel thieves have a very "cracked out transformation device " that also lets them become Cures as well .,This horrific news shocks the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia as well as the people all over Planet Earth -even here in Honolulu. Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry tells them that even though that they do appear that they are Cures , that doesn't mean that they are their allies . While at an early evening luau festival in Honolulu, Marin '''Second Mission-The Upcoming International Baking Competition at A Local Family-friendly Business in Downtown Tokyo ! While going shopping with the rest of the eternal female virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia along with the rest of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia at a local shopping mall in downtown Shinjuku in Tokyo, Marin overheard Yukina saying that there is a weird tournament coming up . Much to her surprise, Seiya, Madoka, Seika, Hikaru, Shaina, Fuwa, Jenny, Elena, Sayla, Reina & Carlos also ran over to her after hearing Yukina 's announcement about the contest . Marin tells her that something's wrong as both of their Gundam summoning gauntlets started to glow very quickly . Carlos asks Yukina "What's up ?" Much to Yukina's response , she points to the elevator that suddenly leads them to a very wrecked up bakery restaurant . Marin tells Yukina that she should 'Third Mission-The Upcoming International Baking Competition Finals-Revealing the Next Possible Cure !' 'An Amazing Journey to the Sahara Desert Across the Continent of Africa ! Meet Cure Nile and the Desert Bandits !' 'Meeting Cure Nile and the Desert Bandits Known as the Kinomiya Brothers !' 'Meeting Cure Nile 's Little Sister -Cure Jewel ' 'Rescuing Hiwatari Kai and Cure Jewel (wait...who !? Just What on Planet Earth Does Kai Thinks He's Doing Hanging out With one of the Kinomiya Children ?' 'Epilogue -An Amazing Dangerous Deadly Mission to Nairobi, Kenya !' 'Fourth Mission-The Trip to Africa Arc (Known as Walt Disney Pictures Presents: A Harmony Gold Production -Pretty Cure All Stars -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth �� ! -Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie-Amazing Stardust Memories ' 'Fifth'' ''Mission'' -''Hot'' Time in ''Beijing''-''Another'' Arrival of the Next Possible ''Cure'' !' 'Meeting Ishikawa Lakshu/Cure Orbit & Ishikawa Noburo -Save Beijing From Total Atack ! A Possible new Group Attack !?' 'Amazing Shanghai Surprise! Kai and His Goons are at it Again ! ''' Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Mothers Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2